Sonic vs Shadow  A Bitter End OneShot
by AmyHedgefox
Summary: After Shadow has cold heartedly destroyed the city after being clouded by lies and torn memories of his past, Sonic the Hedgehog boldly steps up to take the demonic hedgehog down. Mild blood, and one use of mild language.


Atop a steely grey skyscraper, Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, stood and watched his fresh, destructive actions, cause devastating domino effects below him. Raging fires consumed the streets and frantic cars swerved over the body littered road, shrill sirens accompanying the screaming chorus, and the pungent odour of burning flesh rising up into the atmosphere. Scowling in an accomplished fashion, Shadow watched as a helpless mother clutched her child tightly to her chest and ran through the chaos, fire licking her dress, setting it alight and raising the pitch of her already piercing screams of terror.

"How pathetic"

He sneered as the woman herself caught fire, child and all, writhing around on the blood covered pavement, her desperate attempts to save her offspring proving futile. Turning to walk away from the horrific scene, his path was blocked by none other than his arch rival. He smirked and glared at him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog"

He said patronisingly in a deep aggressive tone

"Come to "take me down"?"

Sonic gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed, staring back into Shadows cold red eyes

"What have you done Shadow?"

The black hedgehog chuckled and placed a triumphant hand on his hip

"What does it look like you incompetent fool. Justice has been served, and I have fulfilled my promise to Maria"

The cocky blue speedster felt a surge of rage fuel his response

"Maria never wanted this! You have achieved nothing by doing this! You never loved her if this is what you thought she wanted!"

Shadow, taken slightly aback, dropped his hands to his side and widened his eyes.

"You destroyed her memory, and you have killed what she loved the most!"

Shadows resentment soon turned to blinding anger as his false memories reassured him of what he had done

"Don't you talk about Maria like that to me you bastard!"

Clenching his right hand into a fist, Shadow arced out his arm and sent three golden spears shooting from his fingertips at the blue hedgehog opposite him. Smirking in a cocky fashion, Sonic leapt vertically into the starlit sky and rolled into a spindash. Reacting quickly, Shadow rolled to the side, barely missing the attack, small shards of shrapnel flying up around him. Un-curling from the spindash, Sonic was met with a powerful fist in his jaw that sent him stumbling backwards. Feeling his feet lose balance, he looked where he had stepped, and saw a stomach churning drop down onto the street below. Forcing himself back onto the building, pain numbed by adrenaline, Sonic shot forwards at blinding speed confusing the black hedgehog who growled and clenched his fists hoping to stop the incoming attack. Shadow looked around him, the blue streak seemingly everywhere, then he felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head. Falling forwards, Sonic retracted his foot and jumped back, lowering his stance. Shadow recovered quicker than anticipated and sped forwards in a blinding fit of rage, careering into Sonic, and powering them off the edge of the building, almost in slow-motion.

A mid air duel ensued, as Shadow kicked blindly out with his feet, Sonic swiftly dodging the attacks. Rolling round, Sonic powered his fist into Shadows soft stomach and sent him flying backwards, making him groan heavily in pain. Looking down, Sonics eyes widened as the black tarmac began getting closer and closer. Bracing himself for a landing, he was thrown off balance by a huge force exerted into his back. Shadow had elbowed Sonic sharply in his lower back and sent him slamming face first onto the pavement. Dismounting his blue stunt cushion, Shadow smirked and watched as his rival wearily tried to stand, his face completely covered in scars, thick blood dripping from his left eye, and his gloves and shoes torn to ribbons.

"You ... You think you've won?"

He managed to cough up, the searing pain proving it difficult to function.

Walking boldly forwards, the satanic black hedgehog saw this as an easy opportunity to finish off his battered opponent. Sonic wavered and tried desperately to stand as Shadow reached out a hand and wrapped it around the hedgehogs throat.

"Any last words faker?"

Sonic gritted his teeth and growled

"Say hi to Maria for me"

Suddenly, an intense pain rolled over Shadows body and his strength was drained almost instantly. Dropping the still alive corpse from his grasp, he folded over and clutched his stomach, his pure white gloves stained a deep crimson. Sonic looked up at his bleeding enemy and watched coldly as the ebony hedgehog choked on his own red life support, spattering his pure white fur. Sonic had summoned up enough strength to plunge a thick shard of glass into the soft fleshy stomach of Shadow, and he felt a pang of emotional pain knot his stomach and wrench his heart. His friend he once fought alongside with, had been consumed with grief and clouded by lies. That it had come to such a bitter end filled him with a powerful sadness.  
>Reduced to a bleeding pile of flesh, Shadows eyes released a tear that slid down his bloody face and glinted in the fire that was around them.<p>

"At least now you can be with her"

Sonic choked

"At least now you'll be at peace"

Dropping his head, Shadows groans of pain fell silent and he lay still on the cold hard ground.


End file.
